shadow kissed rose
by VivaciousPinnacleGlom
Summary: rose finds out that she has unusual powers. please read, enjoy, review etc.
1. Chapter 1

**The mall**

**Please be nice this is my first fanfic ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters Richelle Mead does.**

**See you at the bottom.**

_**RPOV**_

I sensed Lissa come behind me before she came and she was excited.

"Guess what?" Lissa asked.

"Hmm. Shopping?" I answered.

"Yes. Meet us in 10 minutes. Okay?" she said excitement in her voice.

"Sure, how did you get Kirova to let me come?" I said.

Lissa had a sheepish expression and thought _I did use a tinsy bit of compulsion_

"Lissa" I groaned.

"At least you get to come" she said defensively

"True" I admitted

"Okay, see you later, okay?"

"Okay"

She left to get ready and I started to make my way to my room. I saw Christian on my way and said "Hey Christian, are you going to go shopping with Lissa today?"

"Nope, I think I may have had enough shopping for a life time in the last few months" he joked.

"Really, you know you are going to have to go shopping with Lissa if you two get married" I teased

"Oh the horror" Christian said in a fake scared voice. "Or maybe I'll just send you with her"

"Okay, I'll just tell Lissa what you just said and that you never want to go shopping with her ever again. She'll be heart broken" I said.

"Who's going to be heart broken?" a voice from my right asks. Adrian.

"Nobody" Christian says quickly "You'd better not tell her what I said Rose."

"Fine, whatever" I said and Christian walked away.

"What was that about, Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked after Christian was out of sight.

"Nothing" I said and my expression must have stopped him questioning me further.

"Lissa asked me to go shopping with her. I'm guessing she asked you too, right?"

"Yip" I replied popping the p. "Who else is coming?"

"Hmm, lets see. Eddie, Dimitri, me and you and of course Lissa" Adrian said.

"Only three guardians that's unusual since we have two royals" I said thoughtfully. By then we had reached my room. "See you later Adrian." I said

"See you, Little Dhampir" Adrian said walking away. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that I had only 5 minutes left. Shit. I took a quick shower and then put on the clothes I was wearing today. I wore jeans and a cute top with light make up and lip gloss. I checked the time again and saw that I was now 10 minutes late. I grabbed my stake and ran out of my room to where the others were waiting.

"I thought Vasilisa said 10 minutes not 20" Dimitri said smiling. I sent him my most evil death glare. Eddie and Adrian chuckled and we all climbed in to the SUV. Dimitri drove and in a few minutes we were at the mall. When we got out of the SUV Lissa announced "Today we are going to go to every shop." Everyone else including me groaned and walked into the mall. Every shop we went to Lissa always said, "Rose, this dress is perfect for you!" We went through half the mall when I saw the most perfect dress ever. "Lissa, look at this!" I shouted. Lissa saw it and gasped "You've got to try that dress on!" she squealed. I went and put the dress on then looked in the mirror. I gasped the dress looked beautiful. It was a clingy material that came up to mid thigh. It showed off my curves but didn't look slutty. Then I walked out and Lissa gasped again, Adrian looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head with his mouth open, Eddie and Dimitri's eyes were wide open, but they both recovered their guardian masks quickly. "I would close that mouth if I were you, Adrian" I said smugly. Adrian quickly closed his mouth and managed to get out "Y-you l-l-look lovely L-little Dhampir."

"I'm getting you that dress whether you like it or not" Lissa said. I went back and changed back to my normal clothes. Lissa paid for the dress and by now we had close to twenty bags each.

"Liss, can we eat now? I'm hungry" I whined.

"Okay, but then we are going to continue shopping." Lissa said brightly. At those words everyone groaned.

"Now I know what Christian meant" I muttered under my breath. If Lissa heard it she didn't make a sign, but Adrian and Dimitri chuckled.

"So what are we going to eat?" Lissa asked

"Pizza" I said

"Anything as long as it's edible" Eddie said

"McDonalds" Adrian said childishly. We all looked at him.

"What?" he said defensively

"McDonalds?" Eddie, Dimitri, Lissa and I asked, and I grinned evilly.

"No Little Dhampir, don't even think about it" Adrian whined. Now it was everyone else's turn to look confused.

"Anyway, Lissa it's your choice" I said and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Lissa sighed and said, "Fine, we'll have pizza."

"Yay!" I said "Pepperoni, please."

"Chicken and pineapple" Eddie said

"Ham and cheese" Dimitri said

"Adrian?" Lissa asked.

"Anything" he said still sulking

"C'mon Adrian, grow up" I said

"Why, it's no fun" he said, I sighed and didn't pester him further, but not before I whispered to him "Now I have blackmail."

"You wouldn't dare" he said

"Did you just dare me, Ivashkov?" I asked smirking

"No, no, no, no." I just smirked evilly "Oh no, what have I done now I'm in serious shit" he said regretfully. By then our pizzas were on the table and we dug in. Lissa had gotten Adrian a pizza anyway. When we were done, we shopped for another 2 hours until we had finished shopping through every store.

**A.N**

**Love it? Hate it? Please review to tell me whether I should continue or not. If there are any haters please tell me how I could improve my story. Please click on the review button and tell me. If you have questions I'll try to answer them (probably the same or next night on a cellphone) and I'll try and update every time I get to use a computer with internet. This is a really slow chappie but it will get better and more exciting in the next chappie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Powers?**

**Okay so I'll try my best to update whenever I can, but i cannot update on weekends. **

**Thank you to XXXDimitrixRozaXXX for my first review. :) and favoriting my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA the marvelous Richelle Mead does, I (sadly) only own the plot. D.:**

_**Chapter 2**_

_RPOV_

We stepped out of the mall and I was talking to Lissa when I felt the nausea that told me Strigoi were here. I was instantly in fighting stance with my stake in my hand. I shouted to Eddie and Dimitri

"Keep Adrian and Lissa safe. Strigoi are …" I was cut off when a female strigoi attacked me. I figured they realized what I was talking about when the strigoi attacked me. I killed her quickly and saw that there were only 3 more strigoi, the one fighting Dimitri, another fighting Eddie but neither of them noticed that the last one was sneaking up on Lissa. Seeing a strigoi try to kill my best friend mad me see red. Then everything went so fast, just before the strigoi reached Lissa all the strigoi went down … dead. I looked around at the others trying to figure out whether Lissa or Adrian killed them when I saw them staring at me like I grew another head or grew wings or something.

"What?" I asked irritated then I asked "what happened? And you can all close your mouths. God knows what could get in."

"You can control the elements … all the elements. I checked your aura, ask Adrian" Lissa said. I looked at Adrian, he just looked thunderstruck but nodded.

I gasped "but how? I'm dhampir" I asked in a shaky voice.

"it must be an effect of being shadow-kissed" Adrian said breaking out of his daze.

"What? Really?" I asked with Rose wit.

"I think we should go back to the academy to figure this out, then we can train you Rose, so you can learn how to use it when you are fighting, but no cheating when we have training" Dimitri said sternly then added "oh and Rose? You can put your hands back to normal now I don't think we will be attacked."

Sure enough when I looked at my hands they had fire surrounding them. _Cool! Hmmm how will we do this? _I pursued my lips in concentration, thinking about putting my hands back to normal, but things never go as planned. The element surrounding my hands changed first to water, then earth, then air then, to everyone's amazement, spirit then finally back to normal.

"Cool, now we can practice spirit together Rose, isn't that awesome." Lissa said excited

"Yeah, that's awesome alright except now I have double the effects of spirit and might go mad." I said darkly.

"Well now we know never to piss Rose off really badly, we might end up dead." Eddie said.

"True" everyone said. I glared at them and they shrunk back in their seats.

_Lissa's POV_

We stepped out of the mall and I was talking to Rose when all of a sudden Rose got into her fighting stance with her stake in hand.

She shouted "Keep Adrian and Lissa safe. Strigoi are …" and was cut off when a female strigoi attacked her. I figured Dimitri and Eddie understood what was going on. I was concentrating so much on Rose and the others fighting I didn't realize that a strigoi was sneaking up on me until Rose killed her strigoi and turned around. The expression on her face was pure fury with a lot of darkness, a combination a hated seeing on Rose's face. Just before the strigoi reached me magic of all the elements exploded from Rose's body through her hands. I saw this and instantly checked her aura and magic from all of the elements were all over the place like it was lying dormant for the past few years. Then all the strigoi dropped down … dead. Rose looked around us, possibly trying to figure out whether Adrian or I killed them when she saw us staring at her.

"What?" she asked irritated then asked "what happened? And you can all close your mouths. God knows what could get in."

"You can control the elements … all the elements. I checked your aura, ask Adrian" I said. She looked at Adrian, he just looked thunderstruck but nodded.

She gasped "but how? I'm dhampir" she asked in a shaky voice.

"It must be an effect of being shadow-kissed" Adrian said breaking out of his daze.

"What? Really?" she asked.

"I think we should go back to the academy to figure this out, then we can train you Rose, so you can learn how to use it when you are fighting, but no cheating when we have training" Dimitri said sternly then added "oh and Rose? You can put your hands back to normal now I don't think we will be attacked." It seemed as if Rose had not realized that her hands or her hair, which I must say looked cool, was on fire. She looked down surprised then pursued her lips in concentration. The element surrounding her hands changed first to water, then earth, then air then, to everyone's amazement, spirit then finally back to normal.

"Cool, now we can practice spirit together Rose, isn't that awesome." I said excited

"Yeah, that's awesome alright except now I have double the effects of spirit and might go mad." I said darkly. I hadn't thought of that.

"Well now we know never to piss Rose off really badly, we might end up joining the dead." Eddie said.

"True" everyone said. She glared at us and we shrunk back in our seats. The ride back to the academy was silent. We were all deep in thought about what happened today.

_RPOV_

When we reached the academy Lissa and I went to our dorm rooms to unpack. Dimitri went to speak to Kirova, Eddie went to look for Mia and Adrian went to his room. Once we were in our room, I burst out "What the hell happened?"

Lissa just gave me the how-am-I-supposed-to-know look, then said "I wonder what your specialized spirit ability is. It would be awesome if you have a different one from Adrian and me, cause then we would be able to teach each other and learn more about spirit together."

"Well we'll have to find out soon, won't we? I just wonder why it chose this time to show up I mean there were many other life-threatening times before were I was really pissed, why now?" I asked.

"Wait, every time you were really pissed you just got stronger and fought harder, maybe that is spirit's ability for you." Lissa said

"Hmm. Maybe your right and I just blamed it on the darkness, but what about the other elements?" I said, not turning around. When we were done packing we went down to the common rooms and met Adrian, Eddie, Pyro, Mia, and surprisingly Dimitri was there too. We walked towards them and just when we were in hearing distance,

Pyro said "Guess I'm not the only pyromaniac anymore." I scowled.

"Well pyro, at least I didn't set fire to my self, just the undead, and now I can put your fire out and beat your ass in no time." I said with a smirk when his face registered only shock.

"Little Dhampir" Adrian greeted me "your aura is a mix of blue (water), yellow (air), green (earth), red (fire) and gold (spirit) along with you usual shadow-kissed black. It is first I've ever seen with all those combinations." Then he got up and hugged me, earning a glare from Dimitri who saw me watching and put on his guardian mask.

"I've spoken to Headmistress Kirova about your … abilities and she has agreed to remove some lessons and replaced them with moroi magic classes and you can go to Adrian's room with Lissa to practice spirit" he announced, grimacing about the part about me going to Adrian's room after lessons.

"Oh joy" I muttered sarcastically "and be treated like a freak with me being dhampir and all. Thanks but I think I'll pass."

"Rose" Dimitri said with a hint of sternness in his voice "you have to train your elements to help you while fighting."

"but pyro will help with fire, Mia with water, Lissa and Adrian with spirit, umm and we'll find some people to help us with air and earth, right guys?" I said stubbornly.

"Oh Roza, you haven't even asked them yet" Dimitri said

"Well they will help right?" I asked looking at pyro, Lissa, Adrian and Mia.

"Right … I know we can ask Nicole who is an air user and Alec an earth user, I'm sure they will help us. I can ask them in my math class." Lissa said answering for all of them.

"You are the best, guys." I said "Thanks"

"Did Rosemarie Hathaway just thank us or did she take leave of her brain?" Mia asked shocked. I ignored them.

"Soo Eddie field experience is starting soon, who do you think you are going to get? We already know who you want to get" I said pointedly, changing the subject on purpose. Mia and Eddie blushed.

"We'll I hope I get someone nice, not Jesse or Ralph or something. Hopefully Christian or Adrian, because we all know you are getting Lissa." Eddie stated. I just hoped this was true because anything could happen.

_**A.N**_

**so how was it? I started this a while ago but didnt have the guts to put it up.**

**:) thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Field experience soon**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own VA, Richelle does.**

**RPOV**

I flopped down on my bed exhausted from all the energy I used practicing magic. _All these new lessons are going to be the death of me!_ Someone knocked on my door, a light tap. Lissa

"Come in, the door is unlocked" I shouted and Lissa entered. From the expressions on her face this was not good, I checked with the bond to see what is wrong, she was blocking me from reading her mind. She was worried and upset, was that a trace of fear?

"What's up?" I asked worried all of a sudden. Lissa's emotions were really getting to me

"Umm" Lissa began uncertainly, yip that was fear.

"Just spit it out" I said irritated, I couldn't take the suspense anymore it was worse than a bad suspense story.

"Okay… the guardians told us, well just the moroi, who's gonna be guarding us for the next six weeks for field experience early" Lissa said slowly.

"Yeah so?" I asked, okay I'd admit I was curious as to why this had upset Lissa.

"but you aren't guarding me Eddie is" Lissa said this fast and started fidgeting with her fingers. It took a few minutes for what Lissa said to sink in.

"WHAT? But-but-but I'm supposed to be your guardian… well atleast you got Eddie and Eddie won't let me down" then I started pacing, thinking about who would do this to me and who I might be guarding.

"Rose, you're guarding Christian" Lissa said timidly. Okay now I was shocked.

"What? I'm guarding pyro? You've got to be kidding me. If they make me guard him they will need another guardian to save him from me, not to mention a drainage system in his dorm room" I all but shouted.

Lissa laughed and said "it can't be that bad, though I think Christian should take you up on the drainage system who knows what you'll do. But atleast it is not Jesse or Ralph, it's only for six weeks and Christian spends a lot of time with me". She was trying to cheer me up, I could see that.

"Good point, thanks" I muttered "but I have to sleep in the same room as his and urgh" I continued for God knows how long until I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I checked my watch.

"Shoot its way past curfew" I looked up shocked and saw Lissa shrug then went to open the door. Hoping it wasn't Stanny dearest. Standing outside my door was Alberta (thank god) with a disapproving look.

"Princess what may I ask are you still doing in Rose's room? Curfew past a few hours ago." Alberta said

Lissa looked sheepish "Sorry Guardian Petrov, got a bit carried away"

"I could see that" said Alberta, an amused expression on her face.

"Well goodnight Rose, Guardian Petrov" Lissa said walking back to her room.

"Goodnight Liss" I replied before turning to Alberta who was still there.

"So how's the new training going" she asked

"Oh it's just peachy except the wipe-out part" I said sarcasm dripping from my words.

Alberta gave me an amused look then turned around and said "Goodnight Rose" over her shoulder.

I closed my door after her. I went to sleep hoping I will have an Adrian-less sleep, but as always what I wanted never happened. As soon as I fell asleep I felt the pull of someone entering my dreams. Yip you guessed it – Adrian. This time a beach materialized in front of me. I groaned then quickly looked at what I was wearing to make sure it was appropriate. I was wearing a blood-red bikini but thankfully Adrian gave me a sarong. Atleast it wasn't as bad as some of the other times so I didn't complain about it.

"Adrian come out now! Before I kick your moroi butt out here. I know you are there." I said looking around.

"Little Dhampir aren't you happy to see me?" I groaned.

"Adrian I wanna go to SLEEP!" I sent him a death glare.

"Why Little Dhampir you are sleep-" *glare* "okay chill little dhampir, how's training going?"

"Why the hell does everyone ask me that? Is how are you getting old? " I snapped back "Now if you don't mind… even if you DO mind I'm going to sleep."

"C'mon Little Dhampir we can practice Spirit … Dreamwalking?" Adrian asked.

"Dream-stalking is more like it" I mumbled. "but no Adrian I'm tired from all the elements I used today, maybe tomorrow?" I asked. At those words Adrian's face lit up like a little child on Christmas.

"Really Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked looking a little … amazed probably that I would do something for him.

"What about the darkness? You will have both Lissa's from practicing during the day and yours from practicing during the night." Adrian asked worriedly. Aww it's so sweet that he worries about me.

"Really Adrian am I that hard to believe I can be nice sometimes? And about the darkness that's why I still have combat training in the mornings and afternoons or I could just sneak out to run." I shrugged. "Now how about I get some sleep?"

He looked relieved "Okay, good night Little Dhampir" and the dream dissolved. After that I had a peaceful dreamless sleep.

_****next day****_

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for all today's lessons and practices when I thought about it I groaned today is gonna be another long day. My mood took a further dip as I remembered that I would be guarding Pyro instead of Liss. I rolled over and saw my alarm was about to go of I got out of bed and put it off. I still had about 15 minutes so I took a long shower to sooth my tense muscles. I put on my sports bra and tracksuit pants. I checked the time as I ran to the gym expecting to be late, I was actually on time. I opened the door to find Dimitri lying down on the sparing mats and reading one of his western novels, he looked up as I approached him and his eyes widened in shock.

"Why Roza are you feeling okay? You are on time for what must be the first time ever." Dimitri said, ah Dimitri Belikov trying to be sarcastic. It sooo doesn't work for him.

"You know, Comrade? Sarcasm is so not your thing that's one of my traits you're stealing" I teased in mock anger. And I started my 25 laps I finished quickly and then started stretching, Dimitri joined me.

"Today is really an unusual day. You aren't late and there is no sarcastic reply. Seriously what's wrong? Do the elements affect you that badly for you to change your personality? If it is the elements effect they should affect you more often if it makes you arrive on time for things."

"Well you aren't the one that has two spirit users darkness going into you." I snapped, shoot Lissa must be practicing spirit again.. Dimitri looked a bit taken aback by my reply, but recovered quickly.

"There's the short tempered Roza we all know and love."

"Let's spar" We both got into our defensive positions and began to circle each other. I waited for him to attack first and wasn't disappointed, we both landed some good blows and I was starting to get tired when Dimitri misjudged his attack, I took advantage of that and quickly "staked" him.

"Beat you!" I shouted, I looked at him and he had pride shining in his eyes.

"Well done Roza" he said. Just then the bell rang totally ruining our moment. I groaned and Dimitri chuckled.

"Time to go get my charge!" I said with a cheery voice that was soo fake. Dimitri noticed and raised an eyebrow. Shoot I wasn't supposed to know I'm not getting Liss.

"Aww man a so wanna learn how to do that!" I grumbled as I walked out. I ran to my room and put on a really cool tank top and my favourite skinny jeans, then went to the hall to find Eddie. As soon as I walked in I saw him waving to me and pointing at a seat beside him.

"Saved you a seat" he said as I approached him.

"I've noticed" I said with a smirk, he just shook his head.

**AN**

**People I'm really sorry I'm not gonna be able to update very often because school just started and well this term is exam term and after last term (where I did pathetically especially in science) I don't wanna mess up or I'll be banned from laptop, cellphone and t.v. I have the next chapter written down. I seriously need to know what I was thinking when I did that. Anyway I'll update ASAP.**

**Anyway I have a backup excuse *ha ha* well it is true! I haven't got internet at home and my memory stick is either broken or brain dead so I can't even update from school. This sucks bad. **

**Anyway thank you to all those wonderful people that reviewed and added my story to your favourites and subscriptions. Thank you so very much, seeing all those notifications made my two days *wipe tear*.**

**Anyway hope to update soon.**

**Love you readers**

**Hilary**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guarding Christian**

**I am really sorry about my sloppy and terrible updates. I'm really sorry *cowers in corner* but please know I'm trying my best. Exams came and my mum banned me from the computer and my school closed down all access to the computer rooms during exam time or I would have secretly typed the chapters out.**

**Now I'm reading Sold by Zana Muhsen. That book is so sad! What makes it worse is it's a true story! *tear* horrible *shudder* **

**Thank you to all those people that reviewed for the last chapter, and all the people who alerted and favourited my story.**

**And to the person that reviewed saying its weird to read a story be an author that has the same name as you, I think so too, but it also means you can be an author if you really want to, but its really freaky. I found 3 authors with the same name as me that published books. Wow long A/N.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own VA, just wishing I did. ****well in my dreams maybe I do own it… **

_**Chapter 4**_

When we were all seated, Alberta started her long, boring speech. Turns out they didn't have enough moroi so Adrian also got a 'guardian' to follow him around. Poor dhampir. I relaxed and started to zone out, until I was brought back to reality by Alberta calling Eddie.

"Edison Castile … you will be guarding Vasilissa Dragomir" Eddie turned to look at me in shock, obviously he wasn't warned. I gave him and encouraging nod and he reluctantly stood up to get his practice stake and information package. After a few more people it was my turn. I took a deep breath.

"Rosemarie Hathaway … you will be guarding Christian Ozera." Everyone turned to look at me waiting for me to blow and shout, you know the usual. I think I heard someone count down. Well they're gonna be sorely disappointed. I stood up and calmly took my practice stake and information package from Alberta.

"I'm sorry Rose, I tried" she said sadly. I just nodded my head. The guardians all gave a sigh of relief as I walked off the stage. I headed to where Lissa was because Pyro was usually with her, checking to bond to see if he was with her… nope she was going to the library with Mason. I changed direction to check his dorm. So Mia got Eddie, both of them are blushing like idiots, Lissa got Mason, and Adrian got this dhampir girl called Annabelle I think, I haven't seen her yet but I hope she adapts to our weird group quickly and Adrian stops flirting so much. But seriously if they gave me Lissa my job would be so much easier, just check the bond but no they give me the pyromaniac. I shook my head. Thankfully Pyro was in his dorm room… sleeping, snoring by the sound of it. I tried very hard not to burst out laughing. First I shook him trying to wake him up.

"5 more minutes, mum" he said turning over, I had to bit my lip at this to not laugh. Then I thought of a great idea, and an evil smirk grew on my face. Water comes to me more naturally than any other element. Weirdly because I'm almost never calm. I clicked my fingers and water flew over Pyro's head…and it wasn't a little bubble of water it was like 5 litres of water above him. My grin grew bigger if possible. I let the water drop, and it hit Christian waking him up immediately. I couldn't hold my laughter in any more and burst into hysterics, which made him turn towards me. He scowled but that only made me laugh harder, soon I was on the floor, rolling and holding my stomach. I don't think I have ever laughed this much in my entire life!

"What are you doing here? And what was that for? …never mind don't answer that" he muttered.

"Well Pyro, I am your practice guardian for the next six weeks so…" Christian groaned "yip six weeks of me!" I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Let's just hope my room isn't bombarded with any stray eleme– no damn I just gave you an idea, didn't I?" Christian said. I nodded with an evil twinkle in my eye.

"I need to go to my dorm to get my stuff" I said, while thinking of my next prank. As I reached my room I saw Jesse and Ralph with Mason **(A/N as you can see Mason is alive! Spokane did happen but Mason went back for Rose after she killed the two strigoi)** and Eddie. Looks like trouble…ah my middle name. I smirked and looked at Christian, he sensed what I was thinking and he smirked as well.

"Okay, here's the plan…" I told Christian my plan, it is gonna be awesome. Well for me, Pyro, Mason and Eddie. I reached into Eddie's and Mason's minds using spirit, making sure it sounded like something they would think of themselves. They knew I would be coming to my dorm room to pick up my stuff soon, so my plan was set. Since I used darkness for the longest I used this to travel…hmm I should look up other types of traveling for each element, it'll really spice up my life and scare a lot of people plus I could teach it to my friends once I've mastered it. Wait I just put a thought into other people's mind, right? OMG I found another Spirit power. Any way back to the plan. Christian is going to put fire around them since he can control fire better, but we are gonna make it look like it is me that did it by having a flame on my hand, acting like I lost control of the fire then drench them in water and use a little earth to make it muddy, while Mason and Eddie will just distract them. Evil, right?

"Now!" I said, just as we round the corner and Jesse and Ralph burst into flames that weren't really harming them, and they started screaming like little girls.

"Oh sorry" I said "let me help you" as I spurted a jet of water at them, completely soaking them with a whole lot of muddy water. Eddie and Mason looked at me and started laughing at Jesse and Ralph.

"We will get you back for this, Hathaway!" they said as they walked off.

"Well that was fun" I said turning to Mason and Eddie.

"Yeah it was awesome" Mason said happily

"What was that about?" I asked curiously

"Ah look at the time we need to find our charges, Bye Rose" Eddie said quickly, I was still suspicious of them but let it pass thinking it can't be that bad.

I quickly got my stuff with Christian in tow, but still ended up late. We went to Christian's first class…Culinary Science. Yip I know Flames? Culinary Science? Really funny, I wonder if anything he makes is actually edible or if it's all burned or in flames. Haha, get it Flames' food in flames. As we reached the class room I told Christian,

"Let's see if you can cook!" Christian just smirked. After like half an hour Christian called me over.

"Rosie, come taste this," I glared and stalked over, I couldn't miss a chance to tease Christian on something now could I?

"Um Flames? Is that safe to eat?" I said after I looked at it. It looked like a cross between a piece of bread that had a bomb in it and a slumped over boot.

"Oh are we back to Flames again, Buffy? Do you really doubt my awesome cooking skills?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble or any thing but I trust you as much as I can read a book as a hobby"

"I'm hurt. Just taste the meat loaf already!" Christian said getting annoyed.

"Fine! Just saying." I took a piece and tasted it "wow that was better than I expected it, though next time, work on your presentation." Christian just smirked.

"Whatever, as long as you can eat it, it is fine." We kept arguing about this until we were out the door.

"What do you have next?" I asked Christian not bothering to check myself.

"Can't you check yourself? Again never mind *sigh* I've got Moroi Magic next."

"Awesome so now I can learn how to control fire better!"

**A/N:**** Hope you liked the story, please mind all the spelling errors and grammatical (is that a word?) mistakes I'm typing this at 11:10 so mind me and I have school tomorrow. I finally made a plan for this story! I know stupid right? Do that after I start writing.**

**Hilary**

**PS: I need to find a pen name**

**PPS: Should I get twitter? **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Element Classes**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

We walked into the class just as it was starting, this lesson was taught by Aiden Badica, as I later found out.

'Ah you must be Rosemarie Hathaway. You will be joining our classes from now on' he said as we walked in.

'It's Rose, okay?' I told him, he ignored me and turned to Christian.

'Ozera, please teach Hathaway the basics in fire control' Christian nodded and started walking to the back, where there were no tables.

'Okay, Buffy. Why don't you try to bring your fire out before you learn to control it' Christian said

'Okay' I focused on my fire, I felt it burning deep inside me and thought about it coming out, I opened my eyes, my fire was around my hand like it was supposed to be except it was not controlled so it flew at the first thing I saw. I was surprisingly facing the door and Jesse and Ralph chose that very moment to enter the class and got the full force of my 'wild' fire, they started screaming even though I knew it was not burning them because when I drew up my power I knew I would not be able to control it, call it sixth sense or luck, but thank god I did that. The class burst into laughter at their predicament, Aiden merely looked amused, it seems he knew it was not really burning them.

'Now you know not to come to my class late again, don't you? Zeklos?' They turned sharply at the sound of his voice.

'Y-y-yes s-s-sir' they said

'Okay Rose, good job now try and take it away' the class turned to me and gasped, but I was not paying attention, I was reaching for my fire and trying to pull it back to me, by the feel of it, it was working and Jesse and Ralph had stopped screaming. I opened my eyes to see the fire surrounding me like a fire tornado, even Christian moved away, everyone was just watching me. All of a sudden something in my mind just clicked, it felt like I had done this before. The fire just sucked back into me like water in a whirlpool, then I was left standing like nothing had happened, by now I had realized that there were people from all over the academy in the class just staring at me.

'What? Yeah I know I'm badass now I just have elements to prove it' I said regaining my attitude. Lissa, Christian and Mason chuckled and began to walk back to class everyone else left, so there were only us, the moroi class members and Aiden.

'Wow Rose, where did you learn to control fire so well?' Christian asked 'You've got to teach me how to do that… even Aunt Tasha will be impressed'

'Teach you, Pyro? And risk half the school being burned down? I don't think so.' I replied sarcastically. 'But I can teach you something I just figured out while in that fire vortex'

'What? You can't really do much if you don't actually use it to burn stuff' Christian said stumped.

'Wrong! Ever thought of making weapons with fire? I mean like real solid weapons that can burst into flames or something.'

'No, but that's not supposed to be possible. Anyway where did you get that idea?'

'I don't know but it felt like some sort of flashback or something, and they do work. I'll show you tomorrow. Now I need to go to the other element classes, there is five minutes of the lesson left.'

'How are you going to make it for the class with only five minutes left?' Christian asked surprised

'The way I figured out the day I found my powers, time traveling!' I said excitedly, 'though I've never done it with another person before.'

"Well…what are you waiting for? Father Christmas?" Christian asked

"All right! Mind it's gonna take quite while getting used to" I said

"Okay"

"Let's go!" I shouted, and we disappeared in a purple light. We ended up almost being late for the Air training class because Christian threw up as soon as we landed.

"Urgh, gross Pyro!" I whined

"Never again" Christian said

"I told you, you are gonna need to get used to it. Man up dude, we still have to do it 2 more times for Water and Earth" I said cheerfully. Christian groaned and I grinned at that.

"C'mon, we gotta go to Air class." This class was taught by Adriana Ivashkov, Adrian's cousin, she greeted us as we arrived and assigned the most advanced person to help me with the basics.

"Hey, you're Rose right? Nice to meet you, I'm Nicole Badica." She said cheerfully. "Your friends with Lissa, right? She's in one of my classes."

"Nice to meet you Nicole. I think I remember Liss talking about you sometime" I replied, trying to remember when.

"Be careful Rose, you might hurt yourself thinking that hard." Christian said butting in. I glared at him.

"Oh and this is Christian Ozera, Liss' boyfriend" I told Nicole. Her eyes widened when I said Ozera.

"N-n-nice to m-m-m-meet y-you" she stuttered out, obviously believing he could turn Strigoi at anytime. Both Christian and I rolled our eyes at this,

"Don't worry, he won't bite at least not in the way you are thinking about." I told her, she blushed at my words. She apologized to Christian and she began going over the basics. Turns out Air magic was more interesting than I expected, you could actually be in Montana and create a hurricane in Japan. Sooner than I thought possible the hour passed and it was the end of the lesson.

"You ready?" I asked, Christian looked a bit green.

"You know we can wait a few hours until we go back again" I told him "but you will have to do the same things again and you will know when things happen and that could change the future."

"Just get it over with" Christian groaned

"Okay" I shrugged. The next two elemental lessons passed by quickly, each teacher pairing the top student with me to teach me the basics and control. We met Alec in the Earth magic class and Mia was in the Water magic class. I asked Alec and Nicole to help me catch up to where the class was. Thankfully they agreed to help me. By the end of the day I was beat but I still had training with Dimitri in the gym. But that was a few hours away. I checked up on Lissa through the bond and she was practicing Spirit with Adrian. A though hit me.

"Hey Pyro" I called and Christian turned around. "You wanna go watch Lissa and Adrian practice Spirit?" I knew Christian was jealous that Adrian got to spend so much time with Adrian and caught up quickly.

"Wow I never thought about that before, I can watch Adrian and Lissa whenever I want under the pretense I'm waiting for you! Nice!" We started walking to Adrian's suite, when I mistakely took all Lissa's darkness, not that it has ever been a problem before but before my powers were still dormant, but now the extra darkness clashed with my inner darkness from the accident and spirit combined with all the other elements was too much for my body to handle. I'm guessing I had too much darkness and it tipped my inner balance. I tried to keep it under control but some of my magic was released and caused a lot of damage, but the elements began canceling each other, while the darkness destroyed all the other elements helped to heal all of the destruction. After that immense power that was released, I passed out.

I woke up a few hours later; I woke up in… you guessed it… the infirmary! Lissa, Adrian and Christian were waiting for me to wake up. As soon as they saw I was awake they rushed over to me.

"Don't you dare do that again, you really scared me, Rose!" Lissa said

"What the hell happened?" Christian and Adrian said.

"Whatever you did it was really powerful it fried my aura reading for a few minutes" Adrian said. They carried on talking over each other.

"Guys, SHUT UP!" I shouted, they stopped talking and looked at me. "Thank you, now one question at a time." I said as both Adrian and Lissa opened their mouths to begin talking again.

"What happened Little Dhampir?" Adrian recovered first and took advantage of the silence to ask his question.

"I'm not exactly sure, though I think I absorbed Lissa's darkness and it was too much for my body to handle, from what I saw before I passed out was that the other elements were trying to destroy some of it to balance my body. If there is too much darkness I think it may take over and I won't be able to fight it. Christian saw what the darkness can do if it is out loose. If there is too much darkness I believe I might become evil and start to feed on all the negative emotions inside me, which would probably lead to me killing everyone out of revenge." I was surprised at how much I knew about this subject, I looked up and saw Lissa's, Christian's and Adrian's horrified faces. A few minutes passed.

"What?" I asked after they hadn't moved. That snapped them out of their trances. Lissa ran and hugged me, tears falling out of her eyes and Christian and Adrian looked as if they didn't know what to do.

"Oh Rose!" Lissa said sadly.

"Your aura was so dark and powerful, it scared me" Adrian said as he came to stand by me trying to comfort me. Suddenly a thought came to me, and I paled.

"Um guys. I think Darkness is an element"

**A/N**

**That took a while I'm really sorry. The last month was just drama. From now on I'm gonna be updating atleast once a month.**

**Worked as fast as I could.**

**Thank you for the review and alerts, I never thought I would get 11 reviews for 4 chapters!**

**Hilary**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Hey all. I'm really sorry about that absolutely devastatingly long wait. Let's just say my mom banned me from the computer and laptop since she did not know when my tests started and ended, then she heard of my abysmal Science mark. To say she wasn't happy is a very big understatement. *wince* Anyway I'm back, but I'm still quite lost in VA especially since my mom did not want to buy me Last Sacrifice, for said reasons. I would like to thank whoever reviewed, especially shoshona79, I will be taking your suggestions into consideration as I continue writing (or typing) this story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own (and probably never will) own VA, which is an incredibly depressing thought but I will continue to enjoy all VA stories and fanfictions to the best of my ability!**_

After that wonderful revelation, we figured we needed some information on how I was going to learn to control it.

'Maybe, you could try the library' Lissa suggested, 'Shadow-kissed Anna did help build the library'

'We could look in the church attic' Christian offered, 'there are a lot of books there.'

'We could use the court library' Adrian added

'True, but first I have to get out of this infirmary. Fast. Before I lose my mind, I've seen the inside of this room far too often' I groaned out. They all laughed.

'It isn't funny!' I whined. I quickly got out of bed, thankfully I wasn't wearing one of those horrid green uniforms.

'Rose! Let me call the doctor before you leave.' Lissa said desperately

'And what good would that do?' I asked

'Absolutely nothing' Adrian and Christian said in amusement.

'See, even they agree.' I said just as I saw a shadow pass over the bottom of the door. 'Well so much for a good chat, see you outside!' I told them as I jumped out the window just as the door opened.

_Meet us at Adrian's room_ Lissa said through the bond. I quickly snuck away from the back of the infirmary and made my way to Adrian's room, thankfully meeting nobody along the way. I was the first person to arrive and thus was left to stand outside the door looking lost (though I would not admit that to anyone). I waited for 5 minutes before I got bored, what takes these people so long, no wait of course they are going to make the door key. Why can't the door just disappear into the wall? It will be so much more interesting, to my surprise the door actually did blend in with the wall, you could only just make out there was a door there, and even then only if you knew where to look. Lissa, Adrian and Christian arrived, I leaned against the wall and tried to look nonchalant, but I was busting up on the inside.

'What took you guys so-' I was interrupted

'Where's my room gone?' Adrian exclaimed loudly, I almost started laughing, I turned to look at him but that was a very big mistake, I burst out laughing.

'What did you do, Rose?' Adrian growled

'Me? Nothing' I said innocently

'Come on, Rose, I know you did something. I can see it in your aura' Adrian said accusingly. _Aww dang it, why can't my aura just not show for-_

'Hey! What did you do with your aura, I can't see it anymore.' Adrian whined. Lissa looked shocked, then I assumed she was checking.

'Yeah, Rose. I can't see it either.' Lissa said slowly

'Good, now you can find your room, Adrian' I said with a smirk

'But it ain't here!'

'Then find it, Ivashkov. I'm sure it's still in the school.' I told him

'Nice one Buffy.' Christian said high fiving me.

'Rose, just bring his room back, or he is going to be whining the whole day, literally' Lissa said, pointing at the window where the sun was beginning to rise.

'But I haven't moved it anywhere' I said truthfully. Christian yawned.

'Just let them see it, Rose. It's getting boring especially since they aren't catching on.' Christian said with another yawn. I looked at him incredulously.

'How did you know?' I asked curiously.

'Your clues gave it away' Christian said, I shrugged.

'Thought as much.' I muttered. 'Just reappear.' Everyone looked surprised when the door appeared.

'Your aura is back, Little Dhampir' Adrian said looking at me, 'and it looks a lot brighter. I think maybe you used Darkness to make my door and your aura disappear.'

'I know' I said softly. They all looked at me in surprise.

'How?' They asked

'I don't know, I just know. If you know what I mean. It feels natural, like I've done it before.' I said shakily, 'Anyway good night' I said brightly. I left 3 stunned people in my wake. I quickly made my way to my room, I had missed training but there is absolutely no way to actually go anywhere while unconscious so I didn't bother apologizing by sending a note to Dimitri. News usually travels very fast.

**AN:**** That is a rather short chappie, but something is better than nothing, right? Hope you enjoyed it. I personally feel the story is not quite flowing and I'm trying to figure out what I'm doing wrong. It is a filler chappie, just so you know.**

**Thank you for reading my humble story**

**Hilary**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Hey I'm back again trying to make up for that long wait hehe.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own VA nor its characters though I do own the crazy plot that I never seem to stick to (what's the point I forgot what I meant was to happen anyway) if you do think I own VA you're as crazy as my dear friends and I.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

I woke up the next day feeling as if something major was going to happen, but I just brushed it aside and got ready for training. I had a quick shower and put some training clothes on. I checked the time, then paused and checked the time again.

'No way. I'm early!' I said in shock, that was an understatement, my alarm is supposed to go off in 5 minutes. I wandered what I was going to do for twenty minutes.

Around 5 minutes before it was time to leave for training, there was a sharp knock on the door. I quickly went to open it and found a note.

_Roza_

_Training is cancelled today as I am requested to be elsewhere.__ Guardian business._

_Love_

_Dimitri_

'So no training today, huh?' I said. So I quickly changed out of my training clothes (don't ask me why I still had it on) and put on a pair of jeans and a red tank top that said "Bite Me" in black. There was still a long time before breakfast, so I went to the library thankfully in was a Sunday but librarian was still there and she was staring at me like I grew another head. I just shrugged and went to find what felt like the oldest part of the library, and god was it old. I began my long search on Darkness.

An hour later and I had not found anything on Darkness, my stomach growled and I almost burst into laughter. I exited the library quickly and made my way to the cafeteria. I saw Christian, Eddie and Mason sitting at our table and I quickly went to get my food and I sat down next to Eddie.

'Where's Lissa and Adrian?' I asked. They all shrugged.

'In their rooms … I guess.' Christian said moodily. We all knew what train of thought his mind was following. Just then Adrian came walking into the cafeteria.

'Hey guys, Little Dhampir'

'What took you? You're normally here early' Eddie said quickly, after seeing the daggers shot at Adrian by Christian. If looks could kill, Adrian would be a dead man walking.

'I asked Aunt Tatiana if we could look through the Royal Court files of Shadow-Kissed Anna' he answered

'And?' I prompted, food forgotten

'She said she would let me borrow the files for as long as I needed it' he said with a grin.

'Speaking of Shadow-kissed Anna, would any of you like to help me find books on her or Darkness in the library?' I asked wolfing down the rest of my breakfast

'Sorry, Little Dhampir, Aunt Tatiana told me if I wanted to borrow the files I would have to get it myself and go to the Summer Masquerade Ball, but told me she wants to introduce me to the other future monarchs' Adrian groaned. I looked at him in sympathy.

'but I'm inviting you to the Ball anyway. I will send a dress and mask up to you the night before' Adrian said mischievously, 'I'm sure Lissa will also get an invite aswell as Christian. Talking about Lissa, where is she? I haven't seen her all day.'

'Thinking back, neither have I' I admitted, 'I thought she just popped out to get something quickly, but she's not back yet. Anyway I'm sure she's okay, I can still feel her through the bond. She's … excited. What about you Mase? Ed? Pyro?'

'Sorry Rose, I promised Mia I would train with her today' Eddie said

'And I promised to help demonstrate with Eddie' Mason said

'Which leaves'

'I can help but I don't think it will be a very good idea' Christian said

'Why?'

'Why? Maybe because the library is supposed to be silent' Christian answered sarcasm lacing his words.

'We could work on the opposite sides of the room or I can stop sound from passing through so someone else can hear' I offered

'I never thought I would live to see the day Rosemarie Hathaway actually wanted Christian Ozera's help, let alone go out of her way. So proud!' Eddie mocked

'What? I could do with the practice, after all it was the only thing – wait was? I've never done this before' I said in shock.

'Are you doing that "Stop the noise from travelling" thing now?' Adrian asked

'Yes, wouldn't want anyone to know about this now. Why?' I asked curious at the question

'I can hear a slight buzz of chatter coming through, are you sure it's working properly?' Adrian asked worriedly

'Oh that' I laughed, 'Don't you think people would get suspicious if our mouths are moving but there is no sound coming out yet the others can hear and communicate back?' I asked

'I guess so'

'Good now, I need to get back to the library to check something I think I might have overlooked this morning, you coming pyro?'

'Sure' he muttered a followed me out, the silencer cancelling as I walked away. We got to the library rather quickly and I made my way to the room with Christian following me, until he stopped me.

'Rose, stop! You're going to walk into a wall!' Christian exclaimed

'What do you mean there is a door right here.' I said confused

'No that is a wall, I'm positive I can tell the difference between a wall and a door.' Christian said stubbornly.

'Christian Ozera, if you do not walk through that door right now, I will soak you then freeze you and drag you through the doorway anyway.' I threatened, he gulped at the word soak and his eyes widened at freeze. He knew I would not hesitate to carry out my plan if he did not comply.

'Okay' he said and walked through the doorway, I rolled my eyes and followed not noticing the emerald green glow on the eyes which decorated the door, neither did I know it was reacting to my magic.

When I entered the room it felt different and I saw Christian looking around in awe, I glanced around the room to see it had been upgraded with the newest technology and there was also a hint of something I did not recognize but it reminded me of old magic.

_State that which you are looking for_ came a cool female voice that came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time

_I am looking for information of any type on __**Shadow and Rosemarie Elizabeth Emrys**_ I said automatically before I snapped out of it.

'How the hell did you know that and what language did you just speak?' Christian asked wide eyed and open mouthed

_Close your mouth before flies pay it a visit and the language we just spoke was one of the most ancient faery races and one of their most ancient languages._ Came the voice which had lost some of its coolness and held some amusement.

'_Are you sentient_?' I asked quietly

_Of course, dear one otherwise we would not be having this conversation, before you ask the question I know you were going to ask, yes I was alive once, part of someone else before she created me and put some of her essence into me so that I would have her vast knowledge to help train her descendants._ The voice said softlyalmost sadly.

'Rose, I would like to know what you are talking about you know' Christian grumbled.

'Okay Pyro, come here.' I said with a laugh, he walked over.

'What?'

'This might hurt, but you'll permanently understand the language.' I warned him

'Go for it' he replied

I quickly brought my lips to his forehead and duplicated my knowledge of the language into him head and let go. Christian moaned in pain.

'What the hell was that?' he groaned

_Are you okay young one?_ The voice asked

_Yeah, just got a killer headache_ Christian replied with a groan.

_It worked_ I shouted

_Yes it did. Here is all the information I have on Shadow, _she pointed at a grey laptop_ and that is the information on you, _she pointed at a royal purple laptop, _and I thought you would also like the info on how to control and manipulate fire, that's the red-orange one_ she said

_Thank you so much, I never did ask who was the one that created you?_ This question had been nagging me since she told me.

_I guess you do need to know_ she sighed

_Annabeth Loren Emrys also known as Shadow-kissed Anna_

**A/N****: **

**Hope that made up for that last chapter abysmally short I know. Thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed, you kept me going when I was about to fall asleep (It is 11:16 pm after all). I may not post anything for a while, its exam term and the term starts next week . Yay! **

**Finally got Last Sacrifice off the net after I found this brilliant site, will read it soon.**

**Hilary**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Had time to update … well not really but just to irritate my mother since she kept telling me to learn when I was actually learning or doing homework, which was weird since when I was typing this she just came into my room, saw me and walked out.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Vampire Academy, just pulling the strings for now. Hehe.**

_**Enjoy!**_

We left the room, to find it was oddly only about 10 minutes before we left.

'I could swear we were in that bloody room for a few hours' Christian muttered as his headache disappeared.

_So can you understand me now?_ I asked, switching languages unknowingly.

_Yeah, and why do you have three laptops?_ He asked

'Oh, since I am guarding you and I am going to be learning from these laptops,' I raised the purple laptop and the gray laptop, at his questioning look, 'I thought I could get something to keep you busy.' I told him raising the orange laptop, not wanting to elaborate further.

'So what did you get that would interest me?' Christian asked raising an eyebrow, 'isn't that supposed to be all Shadow and History and stuff?'

_Not here_ I said quickly. I went to my room with Christian following me. It didn't really look suspicious as I _am_ guarding him, something which for once I was thankful for. I passed a few people I knew but didn't bother greeting them right now this was more important. We got to my dorm room and I locked the door _and_ made sure no one could find it. I collapsed on my bed after putting the laptops in the corner on my table.

'Now, would you tell me what is so important that we almost ran halfway across the Academy?' Christian asked impatiently, with a slight huff in his breath. Not bad for a moroi.

'Did you hear anything, Anna said?' I asked wanting to know where to start

'Anna who?'

I sighed, 'The voice-person thing in the room'

'Oh, that one. Well at first it was speaking complete gibberish then I had the biggest headache ever. But no I heard every word it said anyway' Christian said sarcastically.

'Oh well, I guess I have to start at the beginning,' I told him the story which later I would refuse to tell Lissa, Adrian or anybody who would, deny that the story was ever known to me and accuse Christian of making things up, if anyone else found out. Somehow I knew I could trust him.

'So let me get this straight, you don't want me to tell anybody else about this place and you'll lend me the laptop on the fire element in exchange?' Christian asked slowly, a few minutes after I stopped talking.

'Yip, except I'll lend you the laptop anyway, or you will annoy the life out of me, but will prefer if you keep everything to yourself as I have a bad feeling when I think of anybody else knowing. It could fall into the wrong hands.' I told him in warning.

'Fine, I'll keep your secret if it's that important to you' Christian gave in

'It's more important than you can imagine.' I said quietly

'On to a lighter note, it's almost lunch time' Christian said, taking note of my tone and obviously trying to cheer me up. I almost smiled at his attempt. Almost.

'Nice try, Pyro, but I want to get started on these first, I'll come down later,' I told him, unlocking the door.

'Nooo, not that name again!' Christian moaned as he walked out. 'See you later' he called as he walked down the passage, not realizing it looked like he walked out of a wall.

'Yeah, sure' I snickered, 'more like see you tomorrow.'

After a few minutes thinking about what I was going to start with, (history or control) I figured I would start with history as sometimes it is better to have no control (you could still do thinks "mistakenly") than to have control (you will always get in trouble).

I opened the purple laptop and started it. Instead of the usual login/password, a dragon came up on screen.

The dragon had golden scales that glinted in the sunlight (if you could call it that in a computer) and beautiful stormy-grey eyes that I somehow knew would turn red when he is angry and a jade green when he is happy. His wings were large and stretched so far up it was cut off by the top of the screen, the membrane had pale gold veins running through it. He looked eerily familiar but I could not put a name to him.

'Hello again, youngling, for you to open this laptop and access the information inside, you have to look deep inside yourself then do that which I ask. This is a test to see whether or not you are worthy to claim heirs to the ancient families of your blood' the dragon said in a deep but soothing voice that I recognized but still could not place.

I thought about it for a little while, then 'Raph?'

The dragon, Raphael, smiled, well as much as a dragon could smile.

'So you remember me little one?' he said, with no little amount of amusement.

'How come you're in a computer?' I asked, tilting my head to the side curiously.

'Always the curious one aren't you, Ro? Well that's your test, to unlock the computer you have to get me out, just like Anna did with her companion, Sky.' Raph said

'Wait! Sky came out of a computer?' I snickered

'Well, no, except then it was a book. Did I come out of a computer, Ro?' Raph asked in amusement.

'So you're telling me that, when we are born we have a companion, a familiar, right?'

'Right'

'And there is a spell placed on our familiars to test us before we get the knowledge? So why don't they make the heir's companion guard the place of knowledge so they can't get it until they pass the test?' I asked, irritated.

Raph blinked.

'Actually that is a good idea, you could do that when you set up the test for the next one.' Raph said, 'if you pass your test that is.'

'Raph! Fine, what do I have to do?' I asked sulking.

'Get me out of here!' Raph growled out impatiently.

'Okay, Okay. Chill Raph' I muttered

'You would be impatient as well if you were stuck in a computer for 17 years.' Raph retorted. I ignored him and concentrated on getting him out, when a thought struck me.

'Raph? If I get you out how are you going to fit in my room? My ceiling is like 6 meters high and you are like 15.'

'I can shrink you know. Sky taught me how to shrink before I was spelled inside here' Raph sniffed.

'Fine. Just asking, after all I am trying to hide what I know.' I muttered.

With that I concentrated on getting my companion/teacher/friend out of the computer, which would be a mixture of Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Spirit and Shadow (Darkness). Somehow I knew what to do, but I am sure I have never done this before. I looked for an essence in the laptop, found one and began dragging it out.

Finally Raph came out of the laptop, after what felt like forever, in a snake form except he was still gold. _A golden snake? Really? Do you know how much energy that took?_ I thought to Raphael. I fainted with the sound of his mental laughter ringing in my ears, can I really call it that?

_**A/N:**_

**Errrr, that wasn't really planned. Just a spontaneous thought. Anyway next time I update will probably be in June so yeah. Well more story than AN this time.**

**Sorry guys, but I really suck at descriptions so psssht. I did try, I thought it out like 10 times then wrote it 5 times before I gave up.**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites. They really make my day and encourage me to type more often.**

**Til then.**

**Hilary**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Sorry about that long wait. I completely blanked out on the story, then had to wait until I got to use a computer with internet access again to download the chapters.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own the VA, don't earn money from it (wish I did). It all belongs to the great Richelle Mead. I'm just the puppeteer for now.**

I woke up yet again to my alarm blaring alarmingly close to my ears. I groaned and threw my alarm clock at the wall, only to hear a yelp and a hiss of pain. I shot out of bed and looked towards the sound of the noise in my half asleep state. I saw a golden snake lying under the shards of my broken alarm clock basking in the little sunlight still coming through the open curtains.

Wait, open curtains? Then yesterday came rushing back to me.

'Raph!' I yelled, rushing towards the snake, except I misjudged my steps and ended up sprawled on the floor. I groaned, slowly standing up this time. I looked down to see what was wrong, the floor looked too far away and my arms looked too long. What the hell happened to me?

I stood up, a little more carefully this time, and took small tentative steps towards my Companion. After a few steps I got used to my unusually long body parts and was at Raph's side immediately.

'_Still fighting with alarm clocks I see_' Raph groaned out with a hiss, _'Did you have to throw it in my direction? You have many other directions to choose from, including up!'_

I laughed and picked him up, 'Well Raph, that does takes all the fun away from it. I like to keep people guessing, yes? I've got to find and guard Christian for the next two weeks, anything majorly important that I need to do ASAP?'

'_Not at the moment, you should go to Anna every night for training, but this guarding thing is going to be a problem.'_

'I told Christian what I need to do already and he already knows about Anna, he's fine with-'

Someone knocked on the door.

'_Shit, hide!_ Coming_'_ I called out. Raphael just rolled his eyes and coiled himself around my arm and made himself invisible.

'_Show off_' I mumbled and unlocked the door.

'Rose!' and someone crashed into me, 'I haven't seen you in days and last night you never turned up for lunch or dinner, I was so worried! Christian said you said you were tired and went to bed, but he did not give us any reasons.'

'Woah, slow down Liss. I'm fine. Why are you here so early in the morning? Scratch that, why are you even awake at this hour?' It was true, Lissa looked like she was ready to go out and it was barely 6.

'How could you forget? We have to go shopping for the masquerade ball in 3 days! I already persuaded Christian to come so you could come. Why aren't you ready yet?' Lissa asked.

'How was I supposed to know we were going out at this hour, I'm usually asleep! Besides Adrian is probably gonna buy me an outfit anyway, don't you remember when he told me about the Summer Masquerade Ball?' I protested.

'I sent you a message last night and,' she marched across the room and held my phone up, 'ah ha, you didn't read them! Wha-' I cut her off.

'Okay, okay. I'm going to get ready give me 20 minutes.' I said leaving the room quickly with my clothes and a towel. Raph slid off my arm on the way out.

10 minutes later, I had finished showering and was reminded of a problem. I was taller and my arms were longer, I needed to get a whole new wardrobe. Today I could wear anything I wanted and glamour it to look like I want it to, even if Adrian and Lissa see through it which I doubt they can if I do not want them to, it was going to be tiring keeping it up the whole day. I turned to look at the mirror to do my hair and gasped.

I was changing. My eyes were brown but you could see it covering another colour, blocking it from view, or had been. The brown was leaving my eyes, leaving my eyes a light purple with gold veins. My hair was lighter with streaks running through it, I recognized four of the colours as the elemental colours, but did not recognize the other three. My face looked more refined somehow making me look like some long lost royalty, my nose a bit sharper, my cheeks more pronounced and my ears looked almost... elvin?. My skin was paler, not moroi-like, close but my skin was a bit darker. The most shocking part of all were the moving "tatoos" on my arms, one of which I recognized as Raphael. I gawped at myself until the tattoos disappeared; leaving my skin clear with no trace of those tattoos that were previously there, except for one that remained on my wrist. A dragon spitting out flames with a crown and what looked like two long sticks crossing behind the crown and golden sparks coming out of them. I wondered what it meant.

I was snapped out of my musings by Lissa knocking on the door and saying, 'Rose, hurry up or we're gonna be late.'

I quickly put my clothes on and willed me and my clothes to look normal, it worked thankfully. 'Almost done,' I called out and I heard Lissa leaving. I chose to wear pumps today to reduce the risk of me being caught tripping or something in heels. Then someone scratch that everyone will know something is wrong.

I walked back into my room and saw Lissa sitting on by bed looking at the laptops on my bed, she looked up as I walked towards her, 'What are these for?'

Time to spin a lie. 'I'm not sure, my mother sent it to me saying it was from my father who wanted to get to know me better. Don't bother opening it, she said I would know the password when the time was right, and all that stupid crap. I've tried every password I could think of, nothing worked.' Lissa looked at me with sympathy.

'Now I understand why you did not come down to dinner last night.'

Whew, that was close and it gave me an excuse for last night as well. Well lucky me. I grabbed my stake and my "stake" and we left the room, but not without me picking Raph up first. We walked to the black SUV, that our academy tends to love so much, that had people surrounding it. Eddie, Christian, Annabelle, Adrian, Dimitri, Mia and Mason were also going.

'Back to our usual late self aren't we?' Christian said mockingly.

'Actually, Rose didn't get my message last night and only woke up around 20 minutes ago.' Lissa stated with a frown. Everyone gasped.

'WHAT? Rose got ready in 20 minutes?' they said in unison.

'What? Can I not get ready in 20 minutes?' I said flicking my hair

'Rose'

'that's'

'so'

'not'

'you'

'Did you guys practice that or something?' I asked tilting my head.

'C'mon guys, we're gonna be late and Alberta is driving us.' Lissa said amused.

As if on cue, Alberta approached us and stopped short.

'Something's different about you Rose. You've changed somehow, it looks like you are hiding something. You remind me of someone else I trained with.' She said sadly.

I blinked. 'Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?'

'A good thing. She was strong, brave and loving. She left shortly after we graduated, but I noticed something different about her. Her eyes turned a purplish color and sapphire blue surrounded her-' she stopped, 'never mind.'

I froze when she said 'her eyes turned a purplish color.' It could not be possible. I remembered eyes identical to the ones Alberta described.

'_Your mother'_ Raph confirmed in my mind.

'_Alberta knew your mother_'

**A/N:**

**Things change, people change, plots change, but I still can't follow my own plots to save my life. *sigh* I'm going to have to update the plot again and am now very angry with myself. X.X**

**On the brighter side my volleyball team came second in the league and lost first place in our last tournament by 3 points. D: **

**Depressing thought, thus MOVING ON!**

**Hope to get the next chapter up soon. =D**

**Hilary**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**Well it seems I finished typing up this chapter before I posted up the last one, I had the last one for a month, but I didn't have internet access for that month. Sooner than expected, but why wait?**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer****: don't own VA, Richelle Mead does! But I do own Raphael, Annabelle, Nicole and Alex … if my sister does not find them first.**

I stood there staring at Alberta in shock before Raph squeezed my arm and hissed, '_Snap out of it! Someone is going to notice soon!_' which jolted me out of my shock quickly.

'I'll take that as a compliment, thank you Alberta. Could you tell me more about this person when we return to the academy? She reminds me of someone I used to know.' I told Alberta. Alberta agreed and we quickly filed into the SUV and left for the mall. We had chosen a different mall this time, one slightly closer to the academy for a quicker escape if the strigoi attacked again. Which would have been unlikely, but with my luck you'll never know.

As we entered the mall, Adrian called out, 'Little Dhampir, don't pick anything out for the ball, remember I'll be choosing your outfit for you.'

I gave Lissa an I-told-you-so look before agreeing to Adrian. I did not need the extra stress from trying to get new clothing that looked like it would fit what I looked like in the glamour I put up. So I had all my work cut out for me. A couple of guardians had followed us from the academy, I would have been surprised if they did not as we had 3 royal moroi and 1 non-royal moroi together, scouted around the first couple of shops and gave us the go ahead before checking the rest of the mall out leaving four guardians watching from afar, the academy really was not taking any chances this time.

We split up so Mia, Annabelle, Lissa, Alberta, two of the far guardians and I went one way while Adrian, Christian, Mason, Eddie, Dimitri and the other two far guardians went the other way. We (the girls) went into the first shop we saw that had a dress that caught one of our eyes, we did this at least nine times before Lissa found her perfect dress.

It was a jade green dress that matched her eyes beautifully, it came to rest on the floor and was strapless. There were golden designs on the top of the dress, the designs becoming lighter the lower you look until there aren't any designs anymore. The dress bunched up at the sides.

Once Lissa found her dress, I figured we would not have a lot of time left in the mall, I walked up to Alberta and said, 'Hey Alberta, would you mind if I went out to look for something on my own?'

'No, I won't mind, Rose, just be careful and meet us in the food court in about an hour okay?'

'Sure Alberta' I shouted back as I walked away from her, now thankful for my bank account.

'_So what are you going to do?_' Raph asked from my arm. I jumped I had forgotten about him.

'For what' I answered

'_Don't you think your friend would notice if you suddenly look like what you normally look like? What are you going to do about that? _'

'They will notice, I'll change the glamour everyday so my features will change slowly except for my height, I'll spread that over a week because I need to get used to it.'

'_Then what are you going to do if you are fighting and you can't keep your glamour up?_'Raph asked, making a good point.

'I'll do what I have to do,' I sighed in reply. Raphael went silent. I finished my shopping with five minutes to spare, which I used to change into some new clothes and send the rest of the clothes to my dorm room before meeting the others in the Food Court. I rearranged my glamour so I would look a bit different.

'Where did you go, Rose? You just disappeared and Guardian Petrov just said that you needed to get something done,' Lissa said as soon as I approached the tables they were taking up.

'Oh, I just went to the other side of the mall to pick somethings up' I said vaguely, 'so have we finished shopping?'

'Yes,' everyone said, I nodded and sat between Lissa and Mia.

'Okay, now that everyone is here. We will be going to the academy after we eat and you will have an hour to get yourselves sorted before curfew. Are we clear?' Alberta said standing up as I sat down.

There were various nods in response and Alberta sat down again just as the food arrived. This time it was burgers and chips, I wolfed down my burger and was discreetly giving Raphael some chips. I don't think anyone noticed but Alberta looked at me and frowned before turning around again. When we were done, we through our rubbish in the bin then walked to the SUVs.

'_Rose, we've got company_' Raphael said in my ear just as the nausea hit me.

'Not again,' I groaned

'What's wrong Rose,' Alberta asked

'The strigoi are back for Round 2,' I said and the first strigoi came in sight.

There were around 15 strigoi this time, they did not move to attack but the guardians and novices surrounded the moroi anyway. The first strigoi caught sight of me.

'Ah we meet once again Rosemarie or should I say Princess Emrys' he said. I could feel the gazes of my friends and the guardians burning into my back.

'I don't know what you are talking about' I said calmly.

'Do not lie, princess. All strigoi recognize your scent,' the strigoi sneered. 'Especially after your kind come into their maturity.'

'You lie.'

'So you do admit to being the princess.' The strigoi snarled.

'No I don't,' I denied, breaking out of formation. 'I am Rosemarie Hathaway, shadow kissed of Vasilisa Dragomir.' The strigoi's snarl widened.

'If that's how you want to play it, our master wants you anyway.'

The strigoi surrounded me, then attacked. This pissed me off, 15 strigoi vs me a single novice. I sent a couple of fire balls at the closest five strigoi, leaving me with 10 strigoi to fight. The guardians began trying to help me but I yelled at them to get the moroi into the SUV, they hesitated for a second before doing as I asked. I could hear Adrian demand to be let go, Christian's, Mia's and the novices' shouts that they could help and Lissa just screaming my name. Once every novice and moroi was in the SUV the guardians surrounded the SUV, knowing they could not leave yet.

Noticing I was distracted, the strigoi attacked me again. I was barely able to block the punches and kicks aimed my way. I saw an opening and staked five of the remaining strigoi in the same way shaking my head. The remaining strigoi watched me warily, and surrounded me in a loose circle. More strigoi came out of the woods and soon I was surrounded by about 50 strigoi.

'Shit,' I muttered

Now I could hear Alberta screaming for me to get out of there on top of my friends' screams, thankfully I was far enough that it couldn't damage my eardrums.

I just smirked. I jumped over the strigoi closest to the guardians with the help of the element air. I surrounded the strigoi with flames that went high into the air (I had to prevent the humans from noticing first of course, don't you think they would notice a two storey high circle of flames?). The strigoi that tried to jump through the flames just came out the other side as ashes. I slowly made the circle of fire smaller and smaller until there was nothing left, destroying all of the strigoi, leaving ashes in its wake.

Once the circle of fire was gone, my legs collapsed underneath me and I was gasping for breath, I had never used so much power or focused so hard before. Alberta and Dimitri came up to me and carried me into the SUV. The guardians were still eying me warily, but I took no notice of them.

'Rose! Are you okay? I was so scared! Don't you ever do that again!' Lissa said, healing my bruises as she talked.

'Well Rose, you are officially the new pyromaniac after that one,' Christian said, but I saw a hint of concern in his Ozera blue eyes.

'Wow Little Dhampir. You had me worried when you were surrounded by all those strigoi, but you just burned your way through – pun intended,' Adrian said shooting me a smile.

'Rose, are you okay?' Alberta asked from upfront.

'Yeah, all in one piece, just a bit tired.'

'Okay, please let Rose rest today, I'm sure she will answer all your questions tomorrow and Rose, get some rest. I'll tell you about Anastasia tomorrow, okay?' Alberta said firmly. I just nodded and fell asleep with my head on Lissa's lap and my legs on Mason's lap with Lissa playing with my hair.

_**A/N:**_

**Well thank you to all those reviewers, some good ideas and moral support coming through, though reading back on my first few chapters they seem almost, dare I say it, … childish? Oh well, I'll replace those chapters at some point in time.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Hilary (no and not for reading 'Hilary')**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**I haven't checked this, but anyway...**

**Disclaimer:**** Me is not owning VA at this very moment in time, when and if I do I will get back to you, singing and dancing for joy, okay?**

* * *

I woke up and felt like someone ran a train with a container ship and ten ton truck over me, picked me up and ran over me again and again until they got tired of that, then tied me to the front of a bus and drove the bus into a wall a million times. I groaned and tried to loosen my stiff muscles.

I heard snakey laughter coming from beside my bed, '_Raph, this is so not funny. What happened?_'

_Well the situation may not be funny but your thoughts definitely are. As for what happened, you fell asleep in that Lissa girls arms, I don't like her by the way, and that other tall Russian guardian carried you to your room, the Russian smells like lies I don't like him either, with Alberta following. Alberta saw your tattoo Rose! She knows something!_ Raphael said quickly.

'_How is that possible, I thought we can't share our secrets, even though I already have,_' I said thoughtfully.

_Yes well, you can tell two people – outsiders – about us, but you must trust them with your life, literally. It is possible your mother told Alberta about our world and locked it away until she sees the tattoo, as no one else can wear the same tattoo without being gravely hurt or dying, so she can help you. If this is true, it means your mother already knew you would come to this academy before she graduated and had a child,_ Raphael said thoughtfully. _Which means it is possible for you to have the ability of a seerer._

'_What about-_' I was interrupted by a knock on the door, probably what woke me up in the first place.

_Quickly! Put your glamour up!_ Raph hissed (no pun intended)

I quickly put my glamour up, but was only successful in changing my skin tone and most of my face, thankfully it was enough as I was still in bed. Raphael quickly slithered under my bed as my door opened to reveal Mason, Lissa and Christian.

'Hey guys, what you doing here?' I asked trying to act nonchalant.

'I thought that would be obvious, considering it is Tuesday,' Christian said sarcastically. I gave him a half-hearted glare.

'Well, I just popped in to see how you are doing and tell you Dimitri said training is cancelled until you get better and … what was it?' Lissa said

'Sparky's been excused from all lessons before lunch, because we're sure you'll be up and about by then or you'll be going to the infirmary,' Mason added

'Thanks Mason,' Lissa said

'So I'm stuck with you for the better half of the day,' Christian said with a sigh.

Lissa patted him on the shoulder, 'It's not that bad, look on the bright side, you don't need to go to classes.' Lissa and Mason left.

'Rose, spill!' Christian said as soon as they left and he locked the door, 'You've been acting strangely since yesterday, what happened?'

_As I was trying to tell you, Flame boy here, is one of the only two outsiders you can let know about this. You subconsciously trusted him with your life,_ Raph said.

'_Wait Flame boy? And how does that snake speak English?_' Christian asked looking confused.

'_That snake is not talking English and neither are we. We're talking high elven,_' I said amused.

_What were you thinking Rose? You already gave him the ability to speak? It's insanity!_ Raphael ranted.

'_Raph, Raph, RAPHAEL!_' I shouted, finally gaining his attention. '_Anna allowed me to._'

That stopped him in his tracks, _WHAT! What was she thinking? An Ozera boy? Does she not remember what happened last time?_

'_What happened last time?' _Christian asked.

_If you do the same as they did, boy, I will not be merciful! But you do need to know the truth. Sit down._ Raph said tiredly. Christian sat down on the chair in the corner of the table.

_Anna's mother, Guinevere, was a trusting person. She ruled Anasia with a firm but kind hand after her husband, Charlus died. Once she had left the elven world and had come across a young couple. They had icy blue eyes, black hair and pale skin. They were Ozeras. I don't know the details, but the Ozeras were badly in need of something._

_Guinevere took pity on then and invited them to Anasia, telling them the secret existence of the elves. After a few years, the couple begged to return to their family for they were expecting children. Anasia is no prison, thus they were allowed to leave without us removing or hiding some of the more important parts._

_Some years later there was an attack on Anasia, led by none other then the young Ozera heir, that Guinevere had kindly helped so many years before. The group of people who attacked us were moroi, and they took our blood which was extremely sweet to them. They did not bother to stop, our blood made them stronger but also gave all of their kind a curse. They could not enjoy the sunshine once more without feeling weak, it was their punishment._

_The ones that attacked us and drained many elves became the first strigoi, and soon they began attacking their own friends and family to survive, which is when the moroi realized they could mate with humans to create a stronger race called the dhampirs. This is how the few of us have been able to survive, we would be attracted to a spirit user and the people would mark our elemental abilities as a result of being shadow kissed. If we wanted to leave to go to Anasia, we would act like we had killed ourselves from the darkness, and disappear to Anasia. It really is a brilliant plan if you really think about it._ Raphael said.

When Raphael finished both Christian and I were staring at him wide eyed.

'_I never knew my ancestors had done something so cruel,_' Christian whispered in horror. '_Rose, I promise on my life I will never harm your race._'

Now it was Raphael's turn to stare wide eyed, or as wide eyed as a snake could be, _That is a big promise of one so young, but I sense honesty in your words, it seems I cannot judge you based on your ancestors after all, you are very different from them._

'_Thank you,_' Christian said. '_You never did answer my question, Rose._'

'_Damn! I was hoping you would forget about that. Fine, I'll show you, just don't freak out okay?_' I said seriously. Christian nodded.

I closed my eyes and took off my hastily made glamour, everyone was too focused on watching me to notice the door opening and locking again.

'_You look just like your mother,_' came a voice from the doorway.

My head snapped up and I saw Alberta, who held up her hands in surrender, '_Your mother told me everything, then placed a memory charm on me that would lift when I saw the High Elves' Tattoo again. She told me you would come here,_' Alberta said with a soft smile.

'_She speaks?_' Christian gasped.

Alberta looked shocked for a minute then a look of understanding passed on her face, '_Yes, Christian. I speak thanks to Rose's mother Anastasia. I assume Rose gave you the ability?_'

Christian nodded in agreement.

'_You haven't completed your change yet, I believe,_' Alberta said. I just gawked.

_No she hasn't, _Raphael agreed.

'_What do you mean I haven't completed my change?_' I asked shrilly.

_Oh you've just got five more days of changed awaiting you, including today's, _Raphael said nonchalantly.

'_Six days? Isn't that long, even by elvin standards?_' Alberta asked with a frown on her face.

_It is,_ Raphael agreed,_ but Rose it more powerful than the most powerful elf recorded yet._

'_I remember Anastasia's taking three days, I had to cover for her,' _Alberta said with a smile.

'_Tell me about my mother, Alberta,_' I asked hesitating a bit.

'_Sure. Your mother was kind and caring, but fiercely determined when she set her heart out to do something. She was a terror to fight against, a bit like you,_' Alberta said as an afterthought. '_The guardians themselves were terrified of her temper, while it was difficult to anger, when she did get angry no one dared stand in her way, except for one man, your father. He would always oppose your mother on anything and everything, that's how she fell for him._'

'_If she met my father in the academy, who was my father? Or what was my father?_' I asked, curious.

'_Your father was a dhampir. He was the son of Mary-Anne Hathaway and James Ivashkov. He was the half brother to our current queen, she always used to dote on him, he disappeared soon after your mother graduated. His name was Orion Hathaway and was raised as the brother to Janine Hathaway, your adoptive mother,_' Alberta said.

I pondered what Alberta just told me while Christian asked, '_So Rose's "mom" is really her aunt and Guardian Hathaway knows nothing about it?_'

Alberta nodded.

'_Rose, your family is messed up,_' Christian turned to me and stated.

'_I know Christian, I know._'

_**A/N:**_

**So yes this was very fast and no I don't know when I will update next.**

**Thank you for reading my story, and alerting or reviewing or favoriting me or my story.**

**Hilary**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own VA, just the plot and anything you don't recognize from the cannon!**

**Enjoy!**

I didn't have a lot of time to take in my family's history with the Ozeras and Alberta wasn't any kinder, so here we were after lunch attending one of Christian's afternoon classes. Lissa was in this class and she had been shooting me weird looks the entire lesson. Thankfully class ended and she stopped shooting me weird looks and decided to talk to me instead with Mason not very far behind.

'Are you okay Rose?' Lissa asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit drained after using all that magic yesterday,' I said lying smoothly.

'Well I hope you get better soon, the ball is tomorrow and I doubt you would like to miss it!' Lissa exclaimed before saying her goodbyes and leaving for her next class with Mason.

I tried to raise an eyebrow, it almost worked but both eyebrows lifted anyway, 'Is it just me or did Lissa seem all jittery?'

'My thoughts exactly … wait did we just _agree on something_?' Christian asked stopping in his tracks.

'It would seem so,' Alberta's voice came from behind me, sounding amused.

What the hell was she doing here? If I didn't know any better I would think she was stalking me. Usually I only saw Alberta if I was I trouble and I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong since she last saw me.

'I had forgotten to tell you in the morning. You are going to be requested to train with your mentor for a couple of weeks and you will not be able to attend your classes or complete field experience. Don't worry, since Mister Ozera already knows and is your charge, both of you will not need to attend classes until you return as I have arranged so that both of you will be away at another intensive training academy while you are training.' Alberta said quietly, even though there was nobody around. You could never be too careful.

'What am I going to do while Rose trains?' Christian asked.

'You will be learning offensive and defensive fire manipulation with the other teachers or with Rose,' Alberta said looking a bit surprised.

'You really did think this out, didn't you? What did my mum do?' I asked

'Your mum? She was a sly one that one, she acted like she had been kidnapped by the strigoi. All the cuts and bruises from her training only made her story more believable but she had only been gone for a few weeks and was weaker than you Rose, so I'm afraid your training may take longer and that excuse would not work as the strigoi usually kill their victims after a month.' Alberta explained carefully, 'Well I believe it is time for you two to go to your next lesson, we wouldn't want to be late!'

Alberta turned around and walked off.

'If she wanted it to be kept a secret why didn't she just use High Elvin?' Christian asked watching Alberta's retreating back before turning around and leading the way to his next class.

'I have no idea Christian, no idea. That didn't quite feel right through, almost as if there was something off about Alberta,' this got me thinking, why would Alberta tell me and plan all this in advance? I normally dealt with everything that came my way, just that, my way.

We continued walking to Calculus, not pre-calculus like I take or advanced calculus like Lissa. We were running a bit late, but I figured I could use the Alberta excuse, when a raven flew down to me and landed on my shoulder.

'Is it just me, or are ravens just normal post-men … er I mean post-birds.' Christian said, taking a step back shocked.

'I'm sure that's not normal,' I agreed, absentmindedly untying the note on the raven's foot. I recognized the handwriting but couldn't place it for a while, until I read the hastily written note.

_Rose,_

_I have been captured by the Strigoi working for the people who want you dead. They know what you are but not who you are. Only the strigoi that you killed at the mall knew who you are, and that is lucky._

_I will protect your secret with my life, and now that I have been captured I'm afraid that is something your secret will cost. As you probably know there is an imposter at the academy that looks like me. Don't you dare trust her!_

_I'm sorry, Rose, goodbye._

_Alberta_

_PS. Destroy the note after you read it._

My fears were confirmed at the splatter of blood at the bottom of the letter, which slipped through my fingers as soon as I noticed the blood, knowing it as Alberta's blood.

Christian bent down and read the note, paling drastically as he finished the note, his hands shaking slightly, crumpling the edges of the note, 'Impossible, Guardian Petrov,' he whispered in horror.

We stood there stunned, Christian burned the note as I knew that if I even tried I would have probably burned half the academy down with the state of shock I was currently in.

Alberta…my first motherly figure… dead…to keep me alive… my fault… dead… Alberta

'NO!' I shouted and crumpled, my legs no longer supporting me. It felt as if my world was falling apart, and tears began streaming down my cheeks. I had never felt so alone in my life. I wasn't the only one crying at that moment, Christian had also been silently crying beside me.

We both felt that loss, especially after the conversation we had that morning. After a while of just standing there and staring at the ashes of the note that had long since flown away, we gathered our bearings and began walking back to the dorms, not bothering with going for the rest of the afternoon classes. If we got in trouble, I could just take us back and we would attend the classes and that would mean that they wouldn't tell us to go to class, which meant we would go back to go to class anyway.

We didn't end up going to my dorm anyway, we ended up going to the library to visit Anna and wallow in pity. Nobody noticed us pass and enter Anna's room, not even the librarian who we had passed by a few centimeters on the way, it was like Christian and I were invisible.

I hadn't noticed but Raph had met up with us after abandoning us at breakfast for hunting some mice in the church attic, something which Lissa would have been thankful for, I'm sure, if she knew, but that information was on a need to know basis as no one noticed my 'pet' 'snake' yet.

I entered Anna's Lair, as Raph dubbed it, and nearly had a meltdown … well I did have a meltdown, but Anna was smart enough to notice the signs and immediately put up some shields around me, while I expelled all my anger with my magic destroying almost everything it came into contact with, I even felt Anna put distance between myself and her almost mechanical-but-can't-be-destroyed body that she had created between the last time I saw her and now.

After like half an hour of screaming and shouting choice cuss words at the room in general, while dispelling dangerous-looking magic; I calmed down, and Anna removed the shields.

'Sorry about that,' I muttered sheepishly to Christian, who was still staying close to the wall, Anna, who looked very worn out, and Raph who was currently returning back to the room after escaping through a hole to go outside.

'I have never seen you lose control like that, Rose. It was downright scary and your eyes went cold and dead, I prefer the normal Rose to that one any day, with the pranks, moodiness and weird magic, thank you very much,' said Christian, starting of shakily before sounding like he was back to normal.

'Thank Merlyna you stopped when you did! I'm not sure how much more of your raw magic I could block before my shields collapsed, you are more powerful than I or your mother ever expected. Now, why have you come into my Lair with such a temper?'

And soon I was spilling everything that happened today, to her. She looked sympathetically at me, 'It must be hard for you, your only parental figure dead, but Rose don't grieve for Alberta. I'm sure she would not want it, remember all the happy times you spent together and keep her living inside of you,' Anna said finally, in a calming voice.

_Ro? Are you okay?_ Raphael asked a little while later, curling around my arm.

I looked around and saw Anna and Christian conversing softly, I couldn't hear what they were saying but it obviously worried Christian as he was looking around the room every few minutes almost worriedly.

_I'm as good as I could possibly be considering the circumstances, and the fact that I have to face an Alberta look alike until I graduate,_ I came my whispered reply.

_Are you okay Rose?_ Christian asked from behind me as I had turned my back to Anna and Christian to talk to Raph.

I jumped a little, I hadn't noticed Anna and Christian finish talking, _I'm fine thank you for asking. Anything I would need to know?_ I asked looking pointedly at Anna and Christian.

_It's not the time for that now Rose because if we tell you, you will prevent it from happening and it __**must**__ happen in order for you to be able to leave the academy without suspicion from the fake Alberta,_ Anna said carefully, not dropping any hints on what was supposed to happen or what I could change.

'C'mon Rose, the others will be waiting for us by now and I know you will want to have a sleep over with Lissa tonight so you can get an early start on getting ready for the ball tomorrow,' Christian said quickly switching languages.

'I guess, wait the ball is TOMORROW!' I nearly screamed at Christian. Loosing some of the control (very little control) I had on my magic.

'Chill Rose! Adrian is taking care of your outfit remember?' Christian yelped as he got burned by a bit of my fire.

I calmed down quickly, 'Oh yeah. Sorry.'

'C'mon Rose, it's been a long day. Let's go get some dinner before you go off with Lissa,' Christian repeated calmly, well as calmly as he could after being burned for the first time.

I nodded my head. 'Bye Anna,' I called turning around.

'Bye young Rose, enjoy your ball tomorrow!' she replied.

**_A/N:_**

**_So the ball is next chapter, and I still haven't found a dress for Rose. Any suggestions?_**

**_I have even less time to write now that I have restarted piano classes, but i seem to update faster. *sigh*_**

**_Well until next time_**

**_Hilary_**

**_XD_**


End file.
